1. Field
The disclosure of the present patent application relates to vehicle signal lights, and particularly to a set of auxiliary vehicle lights that includes auxiliary hazard lights in combination with additional lights for non-verbal communication with drivers of other vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern motor vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks and the like, are equipped with front and rear sets of hazard lights for signaling to other motorists that a vehicle has become a potential hazard for other users of the road. The front hazard lights are typically positioned adjacent the vehicle's headlights, and the rear hazard lights are typically positioned adjacent the vehicle's brake lights. Thus, in order for other motorists to see the hazard lights, they must be able to see the rear portion of the vehicle. However, in emergency conditions, the rear portion of the vehicle may be difficult to see. Thus, it would be desirable to have additional hazard lights that are visible when viewing the top half of the vehicle.
Additionally, non-verbal communication between drivers is typically limited solely to the use of vehicle horns and to hand gestures. For purposes of road courtesy and etiquette, these methods are often inadequate. For example, if one driver allows another driver to pass, the passing driver may wish to express gratitude for the first driver's courtesy. Use of the vehicle horn for this purpose would not be appropriate, and a hand wave may not be visible, particularly at night. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to non-verbally communicate with other drivers in both a courteous manner and in a way that would not be a distraction to any drivers on the road. Thus, a set of auxiliary vehicle lights solving the aforementioned problems is desired.